Stuck
by rogue-eygpt
Summary: A one-shot songfic.7 years ago,Harry had broken up with Pansy and today,Pansy still thinks of him and she makes that very clear at his wedding…


Title: Stuck  
  
Summary: -One shot/Songfic- 7 years ago,Harry had broken up with Pansy and today,Pansy still thinks of him and she makes that very clear at his wedding.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Pansy (C'mon let's be a little original here)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song or characters.Amen.  
  
A/N: The song is in [.] ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
~Pansy's PoV~  
  
I sit in the crowd and watch him laughing with his friends and soon-to-be- wife.He had broken up with me 7 years ago,but I still can't forget him.I loved him too much.Now?As I watch him get ready for his wedding,I feel like a knife had stabbed me right in my heart.  
  
I still love him.Why can't he see that?I glared at his wife-to-be.Goody-two- shoes Granger.In Hogwarts,she came in top,making me second.She had things I didn't have;friends,good friends.Now she had taken my love.This is the last straw.  
  
She has beaten me academically and emotionally.Both in work and life,she had beaten me.But no more.I've had enough and enough's enough.It's time to take some action;I have to tell him how I feel and I have to do it TODAY.  
  
[I can't get out of bed today  
  
Or get you off my mind  
  
I just can't seem to find a way  
  
To leave the love behind]  
  
I was snapped out of my daze by the melodious sounds of the wedding song.I watched as the not-so-melodious couple walk the red carpet that leads to the priest.I knew what I had to do.I got up from my seat and walked into the "Authorized People Only" zone and towards the door with the sign that read "Control Room".  
  
~End of Pansy's PoV~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
". do you,Hermione Emily Granger,take Mister Harry James Potter to be your lovely wedded Husband and be there for him through rain or shine,rich or poor and sick or healthy?"  
  
A/N: Sorry guys.I don't know the commitment part.  
  
"I do." Hermione grinned at Harry who grinned back.The priest continued:  
  
"And do you,Harry James Potter,take Miss Hermione Emily Granger to be your lovely wedded wife and be there for her through rain or shine,rich or poor and sick or healthy?" Harry was about to say "I do" when a song exploded.A voice started to sing with the music.  
  
"I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing you  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean  
  
You kept me hanging on a string  
  
While you make me cry  
  
I tried to give you everything  
  
But you just gave lies"  
  
Everyone in the room started to look for the source of the beautifully,familiar voice while the singing continued:  
  
"Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
There's nothing I can do..  
  
I'm such a fool  
  
For you"  
  
Then they saw the source.It was a girl.Pansy,to be exact.She was looking at Harry and singing.  
  
"I can't take it  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
My heart's still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could before  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you"  
  
She paused and threw a rose and a note that read:  
  
I love you.Please come back to me.  
  
Pansy  
  
The singing continued as the people in the room started swaying to the song,except Harry who was staring at Pansy.He looked at Hermione,whose white gown was going to and fro as she swayed to the song then back to Pansy who had started singing again.  
  
"Now love's a broken record that's  
  
Been skipping in my head  
  
I keep singing yesterday  
  
Why we've got to play these games we play?  
  
I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing you  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean  
  
Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool"  
  
Harry was shocked to find the feelings he had for Pansy in the past come back to him as quickly as a cheetah could run.He unconsciously started moving towards Pansy.  
  
"I can't take it  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
My heart's still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could before  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you"  
  
Hermione stopped swaying and looked at Harry in disbelief.Pansy secretly smirked as Harry continued towards her.  
  
"Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
There's nothing I can do..  
  
I'm such a fool  
  
For you  
  
I can't take it  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
My heart's still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could before  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you"  
  
Pansy finished the song and congratulated herself silently as Harry stood in front of her.He kissed her and she melted right then and there.Hermione's and everyone's eyes widened and Hermione ran out of the room with Ron chasing after her.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Please do review! 


End file.
